


life of the party

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: PAIRING: Maria hill x readerREQ by @spaceshipweather: i NEED a Maria hill spanking fic or something (it’s been a while but I hope you like it!!)WARNINGS: short spanking, a rough fuq, sum fingerin, semi-public, yeehaw?





	life of the party

**Author's Note:**

> no matter how much i write i have so much respect for people that can sit down and just,,, do something, but at least it’s done! (and YES it’s unedited and the ending is rushed again have mercy)

The entire lot of the Compound was lively with laughter and conversation as people from all corners of the universe celebrated the victory and lives saved with the defeat of Thanos (twice). 

And there you stood, watching everything from the balcony as everyone mingled with each other on the ground, grinning as Tony’s laugh manage to echo through the party, wrapping his working hand around Natasha’s shoulder, Pepper rolling her eyes beside them with a small smile, and Morgan somewhere running around with Cassie and Peter. 

You were curious as to who could’ve just embarrassed themselves to the three, hoping the messy mop near them meant it was Quill, but your moment of peace and solitude on the balcony was ended when the familiar sound of her heels made you turn with a low smile.

“ _Hill_ , I couldn’t see you down there and was wondering where you went.”

She rolled her eyes before turning you around and sliding her arms around your waist, the ghost of her hands on your hips, creeping closer to what was underneath your dress. 

“I thought this was supposed to be a casual party, and here you are in this little ensemble - I mean, those stockings and heels? And here I thought Stark always put our outfits to shame,” Maria’s breath was hot against your ear and you couldn’t help but shiver at the proximity and cockiness, _“are you trying to impress me or make me jealous?”_

A low moan slipped past your lips as she traced small patterns along your hip, edging closer to your ass, taking her sweet time, “well, aren’t we supposed to be celebrating?”

“Hmm… I can’t say no to that now can I?” You could feel Maria’s smirk against your neck as her hand slipped down and massaged your ass contently, “are you not wearing panties for me?”

Maria squeezed your cheeks and hummed as you groaned and prayed that no one was looking for you or looked up at the balcony.

“Hmm… that wasn’t my original intention, but if it strokes your ego, _what are you gonna do about it?_ ”

“I can think of a few things, kitten,” Maria nipped your ear before unbuckling her pants, the strap pressing against your cheeks, grinding slowly as her hands tightened around your hips to keep you steady. “I just want to mark every little spot on your body, show everyone at this party who you belong to.”

You were certain no one could tell what was happening above them, but you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, moaning over her slow movements.

Just to be safe, your eyes fell to the party below, a quick glance to make sure there weren’t any stray heads watching and realizing what you two were really doing - that it was more than just watching the party together in a tight embrace.

_Much more._

As much as you wanted to complain and play it safe until you were alone, your body betrayed your words, rolling your hips back to meet her movements, “ _Maria_ , we shouldn’t.”

“You and I both know that no one can see or hear from up here, so just enjoy the ride, baby,” her breath was hot against your ears as hands pulled your dress up higher, stopping anymore protests from you, _“don’t move.”_

Any remaining rational argument was thrown out the window as a single finger brushed over your folds before she pushed two in, relishing in the heat and wetness of your core. Maria made sure to move slow and deep, taking each pant, gasp, and squeeze of your walls around her fingers as encouragement to keep going.

“That’s my girl, you like the feeling of my fingers in you?” It must’ve been nothing more than a whisper, but the sound of her low voice was all you could focus on as she kept her rhythm fingering you. “What a bad girl you are, letting yourself get fucked when all our friends are just one look away from seeing how dirty you are.”

Her fingers kept pumping unforgivingly, the flat of her thumb massaging your clit with each thrust, your whimpers doing nothing but turning her on more and pushing her to be rougher, your legs opening wider to give her enough space to get deeper as you got closer to the edge.

“Maria, I’m about to-” you managed to get the words out between moans as your nails dug into her wrist with a shaky grasp, trying your best to hold back despite the rough fingering that threatened to make you lose your mind and cum without permission.

Luckily for you, Maria knew you better than that, shoving two fingers in your mouth before her other hand moved harder than before to ground the single order she whispered in your ear, _“then cum.”_

Your body trembled as you moaned against the fingers in your mouth and came on her hand, panting as Maria removed herself with a happy snicker, sucking your cum off her own fingers as obnoxiously as she could while pulling your dress back down, stepping back only when your trembling settled. 

“If you came like this while everyone was here, I can’t wait to see how you are once they’re all gone,” you couldn’t help but shiver again at her teasing, turning to see her smiling widely before pressing a kiss to your forehead and zipping her pants back up.

Just the knowledge of her packing and waiting to get you alone again was enough to make your pussy twitch in anticipation, though you wouldn’t tell her that, lest she fuck you louder while the party still going on.

“You’re such an asshole.”

All you could manage to do was roll your eyes and watch as Maria grinned and blew you a kiss before heading back downstairs to the party, probably to join Steve and Thor babysitting Bucky and Sam (and prevent another “accidental” stabbing or concussion from a “stray” Redwing). 

That left you to enjoy the solitude of the balcony as you originally planned, and get your thoughts together before mingling with the others to avoid any suspicions.

You tried your best to keep your mind off of what was waiting for you once the party was over, but each time your eyes wandered over to your girlfriend, the sounds and image of her fucking you earlier were still vivid in your head and absolute torture for the remainder of the day.

And as the crowd slowly dissipated, whether to their rooms or hotels, or wherever else, all you could think about was the growing wetness between your legs, nothing else really mattered.

With one final goodnight to the Starks, the Parkers, and Happy, you took your time heading up to your room, the dim light of your lockscreen highlighting the messages from your girlfriend already waiting.

Even though you were sure the rest of the Compound’s inhabitants were already knocked out, you couldn’t help but ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to enable the soundproofing, and alarm if anyone dared to try and enter your room and interrupt your night.

“Maria?”

Your cheeks burned when you looked up and saw Maria leaning against your bed panting, using one hand to pinch her nipples and the other to stroke the strap still secured around her, keeping herself entertained while you were taking your sweet time.

“Like the show?” She grinned and waited for you to nod before her first order, “then strip for me, leave the stockings on though.”

As you kicked off the heels and began to undress, you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, knowing this time was so much different than all the times all of you ran to the showers and threw your clothes off without a care, or anytime you had to take your clothes off to treat an injury.

It was a long five years without her, and the thought of Maria watching your every movement and playing with herself all the while was almost too much, suddenly all too aware of the wetness that was dripping down your thighs and the twitching of your pussy.

Maria’s cheeks burned, mouth open ever so slightly, before pulling you flush against her body, kissing you with such hunger, you weren’t sure she could ever get her fill of you, relaxing only when you moved to work down her neck, light marks to remind her that you would always be there for her.

As she relaxed on the edge of the bed, you moved to kneel before her, stroking the toy slowly with one last bite to her thigh before kissing the head of the toy.

_“Oh fuck.”_

You took the sound of Maria reverting to a vocabulary of cursing as a good sign, humming as she watched you take your time in licking the shaft of the strap, “like the show, baby?”

Her hands were clutching the sheets while yours traced her legs, pausing at the head of the toy to make sure she could get a good look at how well she filled you before using your tongue to trace circles on the head and taking the entirety of its length in your mouth.

The sounds you were making were so obscene Maria couldn’t help but roll her hips with you, groaning and trying to get her thoughts together to tell you another order, letting you continue for a few more seconds before running her hands through your hair and pulling you back up for another heated kiss. 

“Gods, I never want to let you go.” She didn’t pull away until it was absolutely necessary, both of you breathless and panting, but she didn’t have enough - not yet.

Her teeth grazed over the pulse point on your neck before leaving sloppy kisses all over your neck, trailing down to your chest, marking every spot her lips touched before she moved up for a hurried kiss. 

_“Bend over.”_

The order was almost lost in the daze that washed over you while Maria was having her way with you, but luckily she helped you over her lap, her hands tracing small circles on your cheeks, leaving you waiting in anticipation for her next move, the strap pressing against your stomach.

You couldn’t help but tease her, feeling like some poor student in the disciplinary office of a catholic school. “Have I been bad, Maria? Are you going to punish me?”

It didn’t help that you rolled your hips against her and flashed a challenging smirk.

Next thing you knew, you locked eyes with her and found her looking at you with nothing more than a quirked eyebrow as a warning before her hand came down on your ass. “Very bad, I think you need to remember who’s in charge.”

The stinging brought more pleasure than pain, moaning as Maria massaged the reddening mark she left, enjoying how you relished in each touch.

Small tears were beginning to pool in your eyes as she counted off each hit.

One - you moaned as the edge of her fingertips hit your folds as they came down.

Two - you shuddered as she gave you less time to recover in between hits.

Three, four, five - she wasn’t holding anything back from each slap, knowing your limits like the back of her hand, that by your hitched breathing and twitching, you were so close.

For the final one, Maria aimed lower and slapped your folds directly, smiling as you came at the contact, soaking her fingers and relaxing immediately on her. 

“Oh kitten, you were so good, how about a reward?” She moved forward to press a quick kiss on your forehead before laying you on the bed, rubbing the tip of the toy along your folds, sliding easily against your entrance. 

Despite the promise of a reward, she took her time teasing you, holding your hips back to stop you from forcing her in, “come on Hill, fuck me already.”

“Where’s your manners, kitten? I don’t suppose you need another punishment? Maybe a ruined orgasm this time?” In any other scenario you would have rolled your eyes, and kept up the act, but Maria was in charge tonight, she made sure of that. “It’s Commander Hill, now ask nicely.”

You cursed in your head as you wrapped your hands around her neck, pulling her close enough to tug on her bottom lip, “Commander Hill, please fuck me senseless, I need you to fuck me until all I see are stars.”

“That’s my girl.” Her hands grabbed your waist as she slid in with one slow motion, a cocky smirk enjoying the way you moaned with each inch that she let you have. “You’re taking me so well, were you keeping yourself ready for me all this time?”

Maria’s leisurely pace was pure torture, moving deliberately once you took the entire length of the toy, watching how you twitched with each movement.

It was obvious she wanted you to really _beg for it._

She knew you were aching for her the whole party, watching her every movement in case you could steal another moment together for another quickie, and now that you were finally together, Maria was taking her sweet time while you were losing your mind.

“What’s wrong, baby? Don’t you like my strap in you?”

You watched as she smiled innocently above you, waiting for the words she wanted to hear from your lips. 

The words that would give you the release she knew you were aching for all day.

Despite your efforts to move to a more favorable pace, she accommodated accordingly, pinning you to the bed with no more than a whimper. “I need more, Maria, _please_.” 

“More what? Use your words, baby.” Maria was enjoying every second teasing you like this, you could tell by the look on her face, but she really wanted to hear you beg, to see you unravel, and relish in knowing only she had that effect on you.

_“Faster, harder,”_ you forced the words out but she barely increased her thrusts until you groaned in frustration, too pent up to care about your pride, _“Maria, gods - just fuck me already!”_

Maria snickered before flashing another innocent smile at you. “All you had to do was ask nicely.”

She didn’t waste another moment before pulling out almost completely and slamming all the way inside you, settling on a rough pace to fuck you senseless, each thrust more relentless than the last with each moan that slipped passed your lips. 

“That’s it, kitten, this is what you wanted right? Taking my cock like the good girl you are.” Maria’s hips slapped against your soaked skin before lifting your legs over her shoulders to fuck you deeper.

You were completely at her mercy as she fucked you through two more orgasms with the same tenacious pace, with no hint of stopping until she was satisfied, until stars filled your vision.

“Gods. Maria. I -” you could feel yourself nearing your next orgasm, small stars clouding the edges of your eyes, digging your nails into the ruined sheets. 

Her abs were burning from the exertion, and she exchanged her thrusts for slower, deeper movements as you screamed Maria’s name, quivering in her embrace for one last orgasm.

For a moment, it felt like it was never going to end, squirting all over the toy and sheets as she stayed inside you, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. “That’s my girl, just relax and I’ll take care of you.”

Maria waited a few minutes before finally pulling out, dropping her head to lap at the juices that were still leaking out of you, enjoying your sweet taste before letting you take charge. 

She seemed content enough to take care of you tonight, but as soon as you could move on your own, you undid the straps of the toy and threw it on your nightstand, exposing how soaked Maria got from fucking you. 

“I think it’s my turn to take care of you, baby.” You reversed your positions and hooked your arms lazily around her legs, noticing how red and abused her clit was from the strap-on hitting it with each of her thrusts.

Just blowing cool air was enough to make her twitch and gasp, the sight of her needy pussy leaking all for you almost made all her teasing worth it, and you would make the most of it in return.

“Tell me what you want, _Commander_.”

You could tell she would cum at the slightest touch, but you took your time tracing her folds, enjoying how needy she already was, trying to pull herself closer to your fingers for more friction.

Maria huffed impatiently, too worked up to keep up with any more games, “I want your fingers inside me.”

“Is that supposed to be an order?” 

Before she could snark back or had a chance to roll her eyes, you slipped a finger inside her, and even though you were met with a happy groan and more grinding against your palm, it wasn’t enough.

Between slow moans, Maria locked eyes with you and licked her lips, still trying to keep some semblance of power underneath you. “No. I want you to fuck me as hard as I fucked you - _that’s an order_.”

Without missing a beat, you followed her orders and slid in two more fingers with a rough pace, completely soaking your hand with her arousal, bringing your lips to kiss her thighs. 

Maria started cursing as her hands ran through your hair, both of her heels digging into your back as she got closer to cumming from your work, her entire body trembling as you brought her closer to the edge.

As hard as she tried to hold on to avoid giving you the satisfaction of making her cum so quickly, the moment you moved your lips to kiss her clit, she was helpless, her walls squeezing your fingers as she screamed your name.

You waited until Maria was looking at you to pull your fingers out of her and lick them as noisily as you could, before moving back down between her legs, pushing your tongue as far as you could, alternating between sucking on her pussy and long flat strokes, easing her through another orgasm before you let her rest.

Once you were done, she pulled you back up for a slow kiss, smiling as she tasted herself on your lips.

“You know, if I wasn’t still exhausted from trying to deal with the aftermath of Thanos and that nonsense, I could totally go again.” Maria laughed 

You rolled your eyes and pulled her closer to shower her face in more light kisses, “yeah, okay, now let’s go to bed? We can shower together in the morning.”

“I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
